Blood Moon
by Aireon Maris
Summary: SG-1 investigates a planet haunted by demons. After Jack is injured and Daniel goes missing, Sam and Teal’c meet some possible allies. But are their new friends any safer than the enemies they claim to share?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Moon

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is the second in the Reflections Series, so if you haven't read "Valley of the Shadow," you really should go read that now. To avoid any confusion, I'm going to lay out the timeline of the series so far:

1. Miranda's arrival at the SGC early season three.

2. The events of "Blood Moon" mid season three (after Devil You Know but before Hundred Days).

3. Miranda's first trip offworld early season four.

Got it? Oh, and in case any readers were observant enough, there were two mentions of Greer in "Valley of the Shadow." Did you catch them?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The word 'haunted' really means nothing to you, does it?" Jack O'Neill demanded of his friend. Daniel Jackson gave Jack one of his signature looks and didn't reply. Jack turned to look at the blonde woman behind him. "Do _you_ think tromping around a haunted forest is a good idea, Carter?"

Samantha Carter smiled tolerantly. "You don't actually believe what the Icenii said about the Daemos, do you, sir?" she asked in a rather patronizing tone of voice.

"Well, as Daniel is constantly reminding me, myth is based on fact, so there's probably a darn good reason the Icenii think this forest is haunted."

"And do you not think it is wise to investigate such a myth?" Teal'c asked in a bass rumble. Jack blinked at the big Jaffa.

"Uh, no, not really. Wait, what was the question again?"

Sam and Daniel both rolled their eyes. Teal'c merely lifted an eyebrow towards the serpent emblem imbedded in the center of his forehead. Jack shook his head at his team and scanned the forest again.

He understood why the natives thought it was haunted. The trees resembled conifers and were dripping with moisture and moss. Very little sunlight filtered through the dense vegetation, resulting in a dark, dank environment. He shivered involuntarily. This place was downright creepy.

"Keno said the stones were only three miles into the forest," Daniel said, gesturing further up the path. "If we hurry, we can make it before sunset." He glanced in the direction of the sky. "The first one, at least."

Jack had a love-hate relationship with binary systems. More hate than love, actually. In this case, he really didn't mind. Both suns were small and white, their combined heat equivalent of Earth's one. However, they would still have three hours of light after the first sun went down.

"Will that give you enough time?" he asked Daniel.

"I thought we were going to camp out here," the archeologist said, adjusting his glasses. Jack's eyebrows nearly met his hairline. "We've camped in spookier places," Daniel rebutted Jack's silent protest.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack asked. "Name one."

"Um…" Daniel pushed his boonie hat back to dangle around his neck. "Netu?"

"Unpleasant, not spooky."

"Okay…how about the Land of Light?"

"Not."

"The Labyrinth on Cimmeria?"

"Didn't camp."

"Well, _I_ don't think this place is spooky," Daniel said firmly, waving his arm for emphasis. His backswing caught a branch, which unloaded its burden of water squarely on his head.

Jack choked on a laugh as Daniel stood blinking with surprise, drips running down his glasses and off his nose. He made a disgusted noise and dug a bandana from a pocket to dry his face off.

"Just wet and miserable," Jack said once he had regained his straight face. Daniel shot him an icy glare and stalked away down the path. Carter shook her head as she passed him, and Teal'c didn't deem him worthy of a glance. Jack sighed and fell in behind them. Sometimes SG-1 didn't appreciate him…

*****

Daniel crouched in front of the stone, his face inches away as he examined the faint carvings. The thirteen rough pillars had been placed at even intervals in a perfect circle around this taller pillar. It bore a striking resemblance to the stone circles the Celts built back on Earth.

He sat back on his heels and lifted his camera for another picture. The inscriptions were worn with age and would have to be enhanced, but this was the best way to record them.

Across the circle, Sam was frowning at one of her hand-held sensors. She had yet to track down the source of the faint power readings she had been picking up since they neared the circle. There was always the possibility that the stones were emitting the energy.

Jack and Teal'c were roaming the perimeter, making sure there were no surprises. Daniel glanced at his watch. It was an hour until full dark. They would have to start setting up camp soon. He rose to his feet, wincing as strained muscles protested the movement.

"Sam?" he called. "Any luck?"

"No!" she replied, sounding frustrated. "I can't pinpoint any source, not even the stones! What about you?"

"Well, the placement of the stones is indicative of Celtic ancestry, but the designs themselves are more Germanic. Norse, even. The Hand of Tyr has come up a few times, but here's the Trinity spiral and _what_ is _that_?" He interrupted himself, staring at a single line of script carved into the stone.

"What is what?" Sam asked, trotting over to join him.

Daniel pointed wordlessly and Sam bent closer to read the words. She blew out a slow breath. "That's…faintly disturbing," she muttered.

"Having fun, kids?" Jack asked as he strolled towards them. "Because it's almost curfew."

Daniel rolled his eyes. What_ was_ it with Jack? The Colonel had seemed on edge since the Icenii first told them about the Daemos. Keno's story had given Daniel the chills, too, but he seriously doubted that there were demon-like creatures in these forests that hunted and devoured wayward travelers.

Except maybe an Unas. Wouldn't that be ironic?

"Sir, come look at this," Sam called, waving him over. Jack cocked his head inquiringly and obliged. "What do you make of that?"

Jack frowned, his jaw working from side to side. "Well, I _was_ the one who thought this place was spooky. Anyone agreeing with me, yet?"

The three of them stared at the crude inscription, questions blossoming in their minds.

**Here mortals dare not venture.**

*****

Major Samantha Carter did not mind the lack of privacy that resulted from being the only woman on the team. By now, she was used so used to living and working with these three men that she didn't give it a thought when Daniel stripped to his boxers in order to get all the tiny, screw-like seeds out of his battle dress uniform.

"Now, what have we learned, class?" Colonel O'Neill asked sardonically as Daniel shook out his t-shirt. "Don't trip and fall into random alien bushes."

"You wouldn't be laughing if it had been _you_," Daniel grumbled. Sam winced at the sight of the numerous tiny welts on his skin and had to agree.

She folded her jacket neatly and sat down to unlace her boots. It was cool enough to warrant setting up the tent, but she left her footwear outside when she crawled in. Her sleeping bag was the furthest from the entrance. She couldn't figure out if that was a pro or a con, but then, she didn't care. She just wanted to go to sleep.

As she snuggled into her bag, she heard Daniel and O'Neill talking in low voices. Teal'c's rich, deep voice joined in after a moment, and she let the familiar sound lull her to sleep.

**Here mortals dare not venture.**

The words blazed through her mind, jerking her back awake. She stared at the sloping wall of the tent, pondering their meaning.

Daniel finished dressing and crawled in to the bag next to her. She returned his mumbled "goodnight" absently.

**Here mortals dare not venture.**

There was no doubt it was a warning, but who had written it? An Icenii or a Daemos? Did the Daemos actually exist? If they didn't, why would mortals not dare to venture?

**Here mortals dare not venture.**

How many of Keno's stories were true? What had happened to the villagers who had disappeared? Finally, she slipped into uneasy slumber, her dreams troubled with dark images.

*****

_The intruders sleep, oblivious to the danger. The scent of warm flesh awakens the hunger. For now, they will be patient. They will be one with the forest until the right moment. The thrill of the hunt, the bloodlust, the taste of fear; these make up for the bittersweet agony of waiting._

_Soon they will feed._

_*****_

_It is so hard to resist the hunger. I am almost weak with the longing for blood, human blood. I can still remember the taste, salty and rich and full of life. These newcomers, these trespassers, are so foolish. The lure is so great, yet I fight the call to hunt. I will not sacrifice more lives to the hunger._

_I will save them if I can._


	2. Chapter 2

The first sunrise would begin in a few moments. Teal'c sat motionless by the smoldering fire, his staff weapon balanced across his knees. The forest around him was quiet; even the birds continued to sleep.

He enjoyed the silence. It allowed him to be alone with his thoughts. He could hear the faint breathing of his companions as they slumbered, and that sound gave him great satisfaction. It had been a long time since anyone had trusted him as explicitly as these three humans did.

He did not understand fully why they trusted him. He had been their enemy. It was because of him that Daniel Jackson's wife had been taken as a host, and it was by his hand she had died. But they did trust him and he would never give them any reason not to.

He took it on himself to watch over them and to protect them, even when they did not think they needed protection. O'Neill often overestimated his ability to take care of himself, forcing Teal'c to step in.

Not only did he watch _over_ them, he also simply _watched_ them. Watched how they interacted with each other. There was a word to describe it, a word he held as sacred and precious. Love. They loved each other. And what he still could not fathom was the fact he was included in that love.

He could not deny that he loved them, as well.

A bird awoke not far away and began to sing, a strange, alien sound. The first of the suns rose, watery light filtering through the dense branches overhead. Teal'c got to his feet.

It was time to wake the others.

*****

_Day two on Haunted Planet_, Jack thought as he dug into his MRE. He had no idea what it was about this place that gave him the screaming willies, but the hair on the back of his neck prickled constantly. Someone was watching them.

Or some_thing_.

He instantly shook the thought away as juvenile. Carter was right. The demon stories were just to scare little kids into staying away from a particularly dangerous forest. His eyes wandered to the central pillar, finding the inscription that he couldn't read from this distance.

**Here mortals dare not venture.**

So overdramatic. Very overdone. Most likely some prankster trying to scare the daylights out of clueless travelers.

Or maybe the Icenii had something to hide… Now _there_ was a thought. Why had Keno been so insistent they not enter the forest?

"Jack?" Daniel's soft question made him jump. He covered his chagrin by glaring at his friend.

"What?"

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about," Daniel said, a little taken aback. "You were staring at the pillar like you were trying to burn holes in it or something."

"I was thinking that maybe the 'ice knees' know more than they're telling us," Jack said, taking a savage bite of his oatmeal cookie. "That the demon stories are just to chase people off from something."

"You mean like they're trying to hide something?" Sam asked, her forehead wrinkling. Jack smiled faintly. The best 2ICs always knew what their COs were thinking.

"Yeah, exactly like," Jack replied.

"What do you suspect the Icenii are hiding, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked gravely, tearing open his second MRE.

"I don't know, Teal'c," Jack replied sardonically. "They're _hiding_ it." Teal'c arched an eyebrow. It was amazing how many words the Jaffa could stuff into that simple expression.

"Well, I'm almost done cataloging the inscriptions on the standing stones," Daniel said.

"Then do you want to go exploring?"

Jack chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

Sam brightened. "Maybe I can figure out what's giving off the weird energy readings," she said hopefully.

"That, too," Jack said, getting to his feet. "Break camp. We move out at noon."

"Which one?" Daniel asked, lifting his eyebrows. Jack stared at him, not amused.

"The first one," he replied flatly.

*****

Keno eyed the setting suns balefully, pulling his cloak tighter around his body. The travelers had gone into the forest the day before, and they had yet to return. A tug on his clothing distracted him. He looked down into the upturned face of his oldest grandchild.

"Yes, Daren?" he asked.

"Grandfather, will they be back today?" the boy asked anxiously. He, like most of the children in the village, had become attached to the one called O'Neill.

"Pray the Spirits they will return swiftly," Keno replied gravely. "I do not think they heeded my warnings about the Daemos."

Daren made the sign to ward evil, his expression somber. "Pray the Spirits," he repeated. Suddenly, a brass ringing boomed out from the edge of the village. Keno blanched and gripped his grandson's shoulders.

"Inside, boy!" he ordered, propelling him toward the houses. People fled in every direction toward the safety of the village. Keno and a few other men made their way towards the warning gong.

When they reached the watchtower, Keno called up to the sentry. "What is it? What is happening?"

"I saw movement within the forest!" the sentry, a young man named Trig, called back. The men with Keno muttered uneasily, gripping their weapons.

"It is the Daemos!" one said loudly. "They have come to punish us for allowing the strangers into the forest."

"Be silent, Arden," Keno snapped. "You speak in fear. Trig could have seen the travelers returning." He turned back to the sentry. "Where did you see it?"

"There," he pointed. Keno followed his gesture. Despite his age, his senses had not dulled. He caught a flash of color between the trees, lighter green against the dark green needles.

"It is indeed SG-1 returning," he said confidently. "Sound the safe call, Trig."

The gong boomed out again, this time reassuring the Icenii that all was well. Keno waited at the foot of the tower, watching the edge of the forest.

Carter emerged from the trees, her strange weapon clutched to her chest. She turned to look behind her, and Teal'c stepped into view. The Jaffa carried a limp form over his shoulders. There was no fourth.

They immediately strode toward the knot of men around the watchtower. Keno hurried to meet them.

"Carter, Teal'c!" he called worriedly. "What happened?"

"We were attacked," Carter said tersely. "He needs medical attention immediately."

"It was the Daemos?" Keno asked, horrified. "Did I not warn you? Did I not say this would happen?"

"Yes, you did warn us, Keno," Teal'c said harshly. "But as you stand there reminding us of that, our friend is bleeding to death."

Keno blinked and shook himself. "Of course, my apologies. Follow me." He set off towards the village at a brisk pace. "Nala is our best healer. She will be able to treat your friend." He snuck a glance at the body, trying to see if it was O'Neill or Daniel, but he could not tell.

Carter's expression was closed, and Keno saw he would get no information until they were sure the injured one would survive. Nala displayed no surprise when they entered her home; she took one look at the body and indicated the long table in the center of the room. Teal'c eased his burden down, and Keno finally saw his face.

It was O'Neill.

"What of Daniel?" Keno asked.

Carter looked away, her jaw clenched. "He's gone," she replied in a dead voice.

*****

_The wait is finally over! The hunt is successful, and the hunger will soon be satiated. They will feast on warm flesh and slake their thirst with fresh blood. It had been so long since they had had human prey. This was but the first. Soon, nothing would stand in the way of the hunt._

*****

_I have grown negligent of late. The attack should not have taken me off-guard. My efforts ensured the freedom of the other three, but I do not know if the fourth yet lives. I can only hope I am not too late. Will I be able to resist the lure of the hunger? I cannot doubt myself now. But will this one be willing to trade one danger for another?_


	3. Chapter 3

Teal'c stood in the corner of the ill-lit building, his iron discipline the only thing keeping his concern off his face. Major Carter stood at one end of the table, holding O'Neill's head still as Nala cut his bloody clothes away. Major Carter paled and turned her face away as the healer lifted the material.

Deep gashes ran down his neck, inches away from the pulsing vein. The raking wounds continued across his chest and stomach. Teal'c had to resist the urge to flinch. Those wounds would have killed a weaker man.

"I have seen injuries such as these," Nala said calmly. "They are inflicted by the Daemos."

"At least one attacked us," Major Carter confirmed, fighting against nausea. "The Colonel went down pretty quickly."

"And Daniel?" Nala asked quietly. Major Carter's face tightened.

"How is he?" she demanded harshly.

"I can treat him," Nala said, shaking her head. "But I do not know if he will live. I am sorry, Carter."

Major Carter looked up, her sky-blue eyes locking with Teal'c's deep brown ones. He understood her silent request and he inclined his head slightly. Then he turned abruptly and left the house.

It was a five-mile trek to the Stargate from the Icenii village, but Teal'c immediately settled into a fast lope that ate up the miles. Twenty minutes later, he was dialing Earth's address. He positioned himself in front of the MALP's camera as soon as the wormhole stabilized.

"Stargate Command, come in, please," he said. The small screen beside the camera sprang to life, displaying the face of the SGC's commander.

"Teal'c, what do you have to report?" General Hammond asked.

"We found the structure Daniel Jackson wished to study," Teal'c began. "After he was finished, O'Neill wished to further explore the forest. We were attacked shortly after and O'Neill was seriously injured. The distance from the village to the Stargate was too great, or we would have brought him. He is currently being treated by one of the natives."

General Hammond barked a command off-screen and turned back to Teal'c. "What of the rest of SG-1? Major Carter and Dr. Jackson?"

"Major Carter is unharmed. Unfortunately, Dr. Jackson's whereabouts are unknown at this moment."

Hammond looked alarmed. Then he quickly composed himself again. "Hold tight, Teal'c. Dr. Frasier and a medical team are gearing up to join you. SG-7 is going with them. I want you to mount an immediate search for Dr. Jackson. Tear the forest apart if you have to."

"We will, General Hammond," Teal'c confirmed, and broke the connection. The wormhole disintegrated, leaving Teal'c to wait for the reinforcements to arrive.

*****

Dr. Janet Frasier could count on both hands the number of times she had been off world during her three-year tenure at Stargate Command. Of course, the action wasn't restricted to alien planets. In her haste, she had trouble fastening her body armor.

"Let me, Doctor," Lieutenant Williams offered. Janet nodded and let the young man buckled the awkward vest.

"Thank you," she said quickly. Someone handed her a 9mm, which she fastened around her thigh without thinking. "Let's move out, people!"

She led her team through the corridors at a jog. She knew the sight she must be: a petite woman in bulky gear, followed by lanky young men weighed down with medical supplies. Of course, she couldn't care less.

The Stargate was open and waiting when they reached the embarkation room. "Don't just stand there!" General Hammond barked when they paused to receive authorization. "Get out there!" Janet tossed him a hasty salute and clattered up the ramp.

The trip took mere seconds. One instant she was in the gray, cement chamber and the next she was outside, blinking in the cold, white sunlight of M2R-719.

"Dr. Frasier, I am glad to see you," Teal'c said, bowing his head.

"Yeah, you too, Teal'c," Janet said briskly. "Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

Teal'c gestured back up the road. "I will take you to him now."

Janet glanced behind her, saw that everything was in order, and fell into step beside Teal'c. Normally, the big Jaffa measured his pace to accommodate whom he was with, but this time Janet had to work to keep up. She bit her lip. It must be pretty serious if Teal'c was worried.

"Tell me exactly what happened," she demanded.

"The attack came swiftly," Teal'c replied. "The Icenii told us of creatures they called Daemos who live in the forest. Major Carter believes one or more of them were our attackers. We were unable to react. O'Neill was injured early in the altercation. By the time Major Carter and I were able to fire upon them, O'Neill was unconscious and Daniel Jackson missing. We had no choice but to retreat."

"That must have been hard for Sam," Janet murmured. She knew how deep the bonds between SG-1 went. She had seen evidence of them every time one of them was in the infirmary. _After all the work I've put into keeping you alive, Colonel O'Neill,_ she thought fiercely, _you'd better not die on me before I can get to you._

"How serious is he injured?"

"Very," Teal'c replied gravely. "I have seen lesser wounds kill stronger Jaffa."

Janet swore under her breath. She hated interesting missions. "You'd better brief Captain Douglas on the way so you don't have to wait," she suggested. Teal'c nodded his agreement, and Douglas moved up to walk with them.

She listened with half an ear as Teal'c described the situation. In her head, she was running through lists of antibiotics, sterilization procedures, and the numerous other details she needed to set up an operation room in the field. That's when she noticed the dark stain spread over Teal'c's shoulder and down his back.

"Teal'c!" she exclaimed in horror. "Are you injured?"

He frowned questioningly at her. "I am not, Dr. Frasier. Why do you ask?"

"You've got a hell of a lot of blood on your shirt," she said coolly, indicating the stain. Teal'c craned his neck to see what she was talking about, and, failing that, put his hand up to feel the wet patch.

"I see. This blood is not mine. I had to carry O'Neill to the village."

Janet swallowed hard. The Colonel had already lost a lot of blood. Every moment they wasted brought him closer to death…

She picked up her pace again, almost running. Teal'c matched her pace with ease, but Douglas looked surprised. She didn't care if she had to sprint. She was not going to lose anyone on her watch.

*****

_Treachery!_ _ Sacrilege! How dare she violate the hunt? She has stolen what rightfully belongs to us. She will pay, she and all her kind. We will wipe them out and the humans they protect. We will feast on blood and pain and fear. _

_We will rule this world._

*****

_He has not yet woken; he is unaware of his rescue. But is it truly a rescue? How different am I from his captors? Even now the temptation is almost too great. It would be so easy to pierce his skin, to taste his blood and snuff out his life. I glutted myself on the forest beasts in preparation for this, but it has only taken the edge off the hunger. He looks so peaceful, so vulnerable._

_I must not betray my oath._


	4. Chapter 4

It was a testament to his experiences over the last three years that the first thing Daniel Jackson did when he woke up was not panic. It was, in fact, to look for his glasses.

He found them on top of his neatly folded jacket, right next to his TAC vest and backpack. When he put them on, his surroundings transformed from indistinguishable blobs to recognizable images.

He was in a cave. A very comfortable cave. The ground was covered in what appeared to be the hides of animals, and there was a line of woven baskets against one wall. A fire crackled cheerfully near the cave entrance. Beyond that, he could see the waxing moon floating in the night sky.

Daniel pushed away the blanket that was covering him and got to his feet. The pallet he had been lying on was made up of soft, clean furs. He smoothed his short hair down as he took a second look around. He seemed to be alone.

The air in the cave was chill and damp. He pulled on his jacket and walked over to the fire. As he sat down next to it, a flash of white on the cave wall caught his attention. The words were scrawled and hurried, but legible.

**Do not leave the cave**.

Daniel stared at them, wondering if they were meant for him. He looked around again, suddenly missing his friends. He retrieved his TAC vest and grabbed his radio. He didn't even get static. With a frustrated growl, he examined it carefully. Great. He had a broken radio. Now what? He tossed the TAC vest back into the corner.

**Do not leave the cave**.

Who had written it? Friend or foe? Why couldn't he leave the cave? Where were his friends? What had happened? Try as he might, he had no memory of how he got to this cave.

A rustle in the underbrush outside sent him to his feet, scrabbling for the pistol that, predictably, wasn't there.

"You are in no danger," a deep, velvety voice purred.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Daniel called back, searching vainly for the source of the voice.

"You have not been harmed," the voice pointed out.

"Where are my friends?"

"Not here."

"Yes, I can see that," Daniel snapped. He was having vivid flashbacks to Oannes. "What have you done with them?"

"_I _have done nothing." The emphasis was a little unsettling.

"What happened to them?" Having to draw the answers out this way was quickly becoming tiresome.

"They were attacked."

A thrill of fear shot through him. "By what? Are they all right?"

"It was the Daemos. I believe they all live."

Daniel gnawed his lip in frustration. He was going to have to settle for that. "Where is this and why am I here?"

"This is my home. One of them, at least. I brought you here."

"Why?" he repeated.

"To protect you."

"I still have no idea what is going on!" he exclaimed finally. "Who are you?"

A shadow materialized just outside the circle of firelight. Daniel took an instinctive step backwards. The shadow glided into the light. Daniel knew without a doubt the person standing in front of him was not human.

She was tall and slender, dressed in black leather. Her skin was pure white and utterly without color. Pale silver hair flowed like liquid silk over her shoulders. Her eyes were so dark he couldn't distinguish between pupil and iris.

"I am Greer," she said in her black velvet voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel," he stammered, unable to tear his eyes from her. He felt as if he was staring at some wild animal: coldly beautiful yet feral and untamed.

"Daniel," she repeated. "Are you hungry?" She indicated the baskets. "I believe you will find something appropriate for your kind."

"I'm good, actually," he said, watching her warily. "You haven't answered my question."

"Which one?" she asked, arching a delicate eyebrow. There was a glint in her black eyes, but he couldn't tell if it was humor or malice.

"The last one. Why am I here?"

"Because this is one of the few places Shale dares not come," Greer replied matter-of-factly.

"Who is Shale?" Daniel asked. Neither he nor Greer had moved, both seemingly reluctant to come any closer to each other.

"She is the strigoi of the Daemos. She led the attack on your friends." Greer edged a bit closer, prompting Daniel to take a long step back. Something deep in his mind screamed at him to keep his distance.

Greer crouched by the fire, holding long, elegant hands towards the flames. "I was able to deflect most of the attack, but you were captured. I had to leave your friends to rescue you. Once I stole you from Shale, I brought you here to protect you. And now I have answered your questions."

"Well, I have just one more," Daniel said warily. "What are you going to do with me now?"

She blinked at him, the first time she had done so. "Help you, of course. It is my oath."

"Oath?" Daniel echoed. She smiled faintly.

"You said you had only one more." She pointed to the baskets again. "Eat, and I will tell you what I can."

Peering into the baskets, Daniel found dried fruit and meat, coarse bread, and skins of water. He sat down across the fire from her. "I'm listening," he said.

Greer tilted her head forward, her hair and skin gaining ruddy color from the flames. "The Daemos have ruled the forest for as long as anyone can remember. The humans dare not enter the forest, and at night they do not leave their homes. A Daemos will kill any human they can, to feed on their blood."

Daniel recoiled in horror. "So the stories were true," he said. Greer gave him an unreadable look.

"You doubted them? Of course you did, or you would not have come here. You are not from this world, are you?"

"No. No, I'm not. But go on, I'm listening."

"There are another people who inhabit the forest who call themselves the Aelfir. They have sworn to fight the Daemos and have long protected the Icenii."

"You're an Aelfir," Daniel guessed. Greer nodded, lifting one hand to push her hair back.

"I am. I have followed you since you entered the forest. The Daemos attack caught me off-guard, or I would have prevented it from happening."

Daniel frowned. "How come there aren't any stories about you?"

She chuckled, a rich, throaty sound. "The Icenii do not know of us. We have kept our existence from them."

"Why? I mean, if you're really their allies, you could join forces against the Daemos."

She shook her head, and then pushed her hair back again. "That is not possible."

"Why?" Daniel demanded again. A faint growl issued from her sensual lips.

"I have told you what I can. You must ask nothing more from me."

Daniel finished his frugal meal in silence, occasionally sneaking looks at Greer. She turned to retrieve another log for the fire, and Daniel saw a tattoo on the side of her neck. It was an intricate symbol that looked vaguely Celtic, but otherwise he didn't recognize it.

"We will receive visitors soon," she said abruptly. "Krayn, the leader of the Aelfir, has expressed a desire to meet you."

"He's coming here?" Daniel asked. A faint smile flitted across her face.

"Yes, _she_ will come here. Most likely with an escort." She rose gracefully to her feet and circled around the fire. Daniel flinched involuntarily away from her when she passed him. Chagrined, he quickly recovered his composure, but Greer hadn't noticed. He couldn't help himself; there just seemed to be something unspeakably dangerous about her.

He turned so he could watch her move about the cave. The dim light provided by the fire didn't seem to hinder her. She returned a moment later with a leather coat. "Here," she said, handing it to him. "Put this on. The night will get colder."

Daniel took it hesitantly. As he did, his hand brushed Greer's. Her skin was unnaturally cool, and he snatched the coat with more force than he had intended. Again, she either didn't notice or didn't react. She merely lowered her hand to her side. He glanced down at that hand and abruptly realized what had been bothering him.

Greer had _claws_.

They appeared to grow from her fingernails and were retractable like a cat's. As she moved her fingers, they slid partially in and out, catching the firelight on their razor-sharp tips. He looked away with a shudder and pulled the coat on. If he had any questions as to Greer's humanity, he had none now. She wasn't human.

She was a predator.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet stepped out of the small, stone hut, stripping off her bloody gloves. Sam jumped to her feet and waited anxiously for Janet's diagnosis. She had remained behind when Teal'c and SG-7 left to search for Daniel.

"He'll live," Janet said, and Sam's shoulder's slumped in relief. "You did good, Sam. If you hadn't acted as quickly as you did, he would have bled to death."

"So, what now?" Sam asked. Dark circles bruised her eyes, and there were stress lines in her forehead that should not be there.

"My team will take him back to the SGC," Janet said, disposing of her gloves in a biomaterial waste canister. "You and I will wait until SG-7 reports back, and then join them if they haven't found Daniel by then."

Sam nodded slowly. Janet knew that she was torn in two directions. She wanted to accompany the Colonel back to Earth, but she also wanted to search for Daniel. But there were priorities, and Daniel needed Sam on the rescue team.

Janet put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sam, he's going to be okay."

She nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah. I know." She gave herself a little shake. "Now we find Daniel."

Janet smiled warmly. "Now we find Daniel."

*****

"You know, my friends are going to look for me," Daniel said. Greer didn't even look up.

"We have patrols in the forest. They will find them before the Daemos do, have no fear."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," Daniel muttered. Greer raised her black eyes to meet his. She had Teal'c beat all to pieces when it came to flat stares. He had to look away.

"Krayn will be here momentarily," she said abruptly. "Prepare yourself."

Two shadows appeared in the cave entrance and stepped into the light. One was female, the other a much younger male. Both had Greer's eerie complexion and her black, animal eyes.

They stared at Daniel for one long, agonizing second before looking toward Greer. The male's gaze almost instantly snuck back the Daniel until the female—presumably Krayn—growled at him.

"Daniel, this is Krayn, moeder of the Aelfir, and her son, Taber," Greer introduced. "Krayn, this is Daniel, a human from another world."

Krayn tilted her head, her unbound hair tumbling down her back. "You came through the Circle of the Moon, Daniel?"

Her voice was deep and seductive, like Greer's. Daniel stuttered a moment before he made the connection. "Circle of the Moon, yes. We call it the Stargate."

The Aelfir leader blinked, and then smiled, her lips pressed together. "What a quaint term." She looked toward Greer. "How did you come to…meet Daniel?"

Greer dropped her gaze to the floor. "I stole him from Shale."

Krayn and Taber both hissed, their eyes flying wide with shock. "Do you know what you have done, Greer?" Krayn demanded, her voice horrified. "What possessed you to defy her so close to the Blood Moon?"

Greer's face was set in defiance. "I could not stand by and watch Shale's Daemos slaughter them. They had no idea the danger they were in."

Krayn closed her eyes in a gesture of weariness. "This will start the Hunt too soon. We are not prepared."

Daniel listened to them with growing unease. Blood Moon? Hunt? "Uh, my team is probably searching for me right now," he interrupted. "Are they in any danger?"

Greer winced and Taber hissed softly. Krayn opened her eyes and fixed them on Daniel. "More than you know," she said quietly. "I will give the sentries orders to intercept them. This is a perilous time to wander the forest."

"Because of the Blood Moon?" Daniel guessed. All three of the Aelfir turned to stare at the rising moon.

"Yes," Krayn whispered. Then she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Come, we must leave this place immediately. It is no longer safe."

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked warily.

"The Community. The home of the Aelfir."

The thought of being surrounded by more of the creatures filled Daniel with dread. "Couldn't you just drop me off at the edge of the forest or something?" he asked.

Krayn shook her head. "I cannot spare the number of escorts needed to ensure your safety across that distance. No, you must come with us."

"First, he must prepare," Greer corrected. "We cannot bring him to the Community as he is."

Krayn's nostril's flared. "You are right. Be quick."

Greer motioned Daniel to follow her. At the back of the cave, there was a narrow passageway to a smaller chamber. Steam filled the small room, rising from the pool occupying most of it. Greer handed Daniel a thick, soft towel and a stone jar. "Bathe and cleanse yourself. Use the ointment liberally."

Daniel took the items readily. He didn't want to commit some social taboo by refusing such an innocuous request. He enjoyed the bath; the water was pleasantly warm and he was sore and sweaty. After he dried himself, he looked around for his clothes and found they were gone. Instead, garments of black, supple leather had been left behind.

The shirt was long-sleeved and laced up the front. The pants were slightly too form-fitting for his taste but they moved easily. The boots were little more than moccasins, made for agility rather than protection. He shrugged back into the coat. The lack of weapons made him uncomfortable, but he figured if the Aelfir hadn't hurt him by now, they probably wouldn't.

When he reappeared in the main chamber, Greer nodded with approval. "Come," she said, beckoning. "We will leave immediately."

As Daniel followed her out of the cave, he looked around. "Where's Krayn and Taber?" he asked.

"They will clear the way before us," she replied. Before Daniel could flinch away, she reached over and pulled the hood of the coat over his face. "It would be best if few as possible knew you are human," she said quietly. "Follow me."

She moved in complete silence. Next to her, Daniel felt like a bumbling fool. He cringed at every leaf rustle and twig snap, sure that it would alert the Daemos. Despite her pallid complexion, she seemed to blend in with the shadows. Finally, he could stand the quiet no longer.

"Greer?" he whispered.

"What is it, Daniel?" she murmured back.

"What is the Blood Moon?"

He heard the faint hiss of soft breath through sharp teeth, but she didn't reply immediately. After a long pause, she said, "It is a time of madness and death. The Daemos will leave the forest and attack the humans in a frenzy. The Great Hunt will cost thousands of human lives, if we do nothing."

"What do you mean, 'if we do nothing'?"

"We will do what we can to lessen the casualties, but there are too few of us, and we are spread thin." Greer paused briefly to scan the forest with her black eyes. "Speak no more. We must draw no attention to ourselves."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stomped into one of the houses set aside for the SG teams and threw her hat across the room in a fit of temper. Her MP5 nearly followed, but training kicked in and she kept a hold of that.

"Three days!" she burst out. "We've been searching the forest for three days and we've found nothing!"

"Calm down, Sam," Janet said tiredly, collapsing onto one of the cots. "Everyone's as upset as you are."

"If we don't find him soon, Hammond's going to order us back," Sam complained, a hint of a whine creeping into her voice.

"He didn't say anything during our last check-in," Janet pointed out. Sam raked her fingers through her pale blonde hair and continued to pace.

"For heaven's sake, Sam, sit down!" Janet finally snapped. Surprised, Sam dropped into the cane chair by the fireplace. "You won't help anyone by working yourself up. Eat something and get some sleep."

Sam started to protest, but Janet held up a hand. "Ah-ah. Doctor's orders." A pout briefly crossed the Major's face before she conceded. Janet left the house to confer with Teal'c and Captain Douglas.

She found them being confronted by an agitated Keno. "What's going on?" she demanded. Keno whirled to face her, taking a deep breath.

"Keno does not wish us to continue our search," Teal'c interposed smoothly. "He claims it has become too dangerous."

"You're not the one going into the forest," Janet pointed out. Keno shook his head emphatically.

"It matters not. You will incite the anger of the Daemos for repeatedly trespassing on their ground. They will punish us for your misdeeds."

"Not if we can help it," Captain Douglas said stubbornly. Janet was inclined to agree with him. SG teams 8 and 9 had been sent to help the search for Daniel.

"You cannot withstand the power of the Daemos!" Keno insisted. "They will use their dark magic upon you."

"We have our own magic, Keno," Janet said shortly, loosing patience. "We also have a saying. 'Leave no man behind.' As long as there's even a chance Dr. Jackson is alive, we're not going anywhere."

Keno gazed at her for a long time, and then bowed deeply, his beard brushing his belt. "Your words shame me, Healer. I apologize for my hasty speech." With that, he turned on his heel and strode away.

The three members of Stargate Command stared after him. "Well, that was easy," Douglas said after a moment. Janet rubbed her forehead.

"Has SG-9 come back yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, ma'am," Douglas said. "They're due back within the hour."

Janet glanced up at the half-full moon, visible now even during the day. Sam had determined that as the moon waxed, so did the ionization of the atmosphere, which interfered with their radios. Thankfully, they could still use the MALP to call through the Stargate.

"Let me know the instant they return," Janet ordered.

"Will do, Dr. Frasier." He sketched a quick salute and jogged off.

Teal'c placed his meaty hand gently on her shoulder. He gazed down at her with a gentle expression of warmth. "We will find Daniel Jackson, Dr. Frasier," he said with quiet assurance.

She looked back at him, remembering the moment she had first met him. She had thought she couldn't have been more overwhelmed, and then this huge—the sheer size of him was staggering—man was ushered into her presence and announced to be an alien. "I know, Teal'c," she whispered. "I know."

*****

He had been in the infirmary enough times to know he was in one before he fully regained consciousness. As he did, he seriously considered going back to sleep, but he had responsibilities. So he opened his eyes.

"Colonel O'Neill," said a familiar but unexpected voice. "Welcome back."

Jack blinked at his commanding officer. "Uh…thank you, General. No offense, sir, but what are you doing here?"

General Hammond's eyebrows climbed toward his non-existent hairline. "I can't wait in the infirmary for my second-in-command to wake up?"

"Of course you can, sir," Jack said hesitantly. "It's just you usually leave me to my sentence." He glanced around. "Speaking of which, where's my team?"

Hammond's smile dissolved. "That's why I'm here, son."

Jack's heart abruptly splashed into his stomach. "What happened?" he demanded.

"During the attack that injured you, Dr. Jackson was captured." He lifted a hand to forestall Jack's questions. "It's been four days; Major Carter, Teal'c, and Dr. Frasier are looking for him, as well as SG-7, 8, and 9."

"Carter and Teal'c are okay?"

"They're fine. You were the only one hurt."

Jack grimaced with displeasure. "Lucky me. Any word?"

Hammond stared at him solemnly. "There's been no sign of Dr. Jackson, but Teal'c and Dr. Frasier remain hopeful."

With a grunt of suppressed pain, Jack pushed the thin blanket off and attempted to sit up. Hammond placed a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him—quite easily—back down.

"I don't think so, Jack. You're in no shape to go anywhere."

"With all due respect, sir," Jack replied, "I have to be out there."

"They're doing all they can. For now, you just have to be patient."

"I'm not very good at that, sir," Jack said a little sharply. Hammond gave him "the look."

"Colonel, you almost bled to death. Do you know how many stitches Dr. Frasier had to put in you? Over two hundred, that's how many. Now you're going to lie there and rest. We'll let you know the instant there's a development."

Jack seriously considered continuing the argument, but there had been a burning ache in his chest since he woke up, and it chose that moment to burst into flame. "Yes, sir," he gritted. He closed his eyes wearily and heard the general's retreating footsteps.

"Jack?" He looked up abruptly when someone said his name. Dr. Miranda Connelly, a sociologist in Daniel's department, stood a few paces away.

"Oh. Hi, Miranda."

She smiled shyly and walked over. "I brought these for you," she said, holding out the sports section of the newspaper and a Sports Illustrated. Jack brightened considerably.

"Thanks, Randy. I appreciate this."

Her green eyes were sad as she nodded. "They'll find him, Jack," Miranda assured him softly. "He'll be fine."

Jack nodded. _Daniel, you had _better_ be all right, or so help me I'll kill you myself._

*****

It was two hours until complete darkness, and they didn't have much time left before they needed to head back to the village. Sam felt ready to cry. It had been another unsuccessful day of searching, the fifth in total. She kicked savagely at a broken tree trunk.

"Damn forest," she muttered under her breath. Teal'c arched an eyebrow.

"Are you well, Major Carter?" he asked.

"Peachy, Teal'c. Just peachy." She saw Janet roll her eyes and chose to ignore it.

"Do the Daemos really come out at night?" Janet asked.

"Don't think it matters," Sam told her, turning back. "We got attacked in the middle of the afternoon."

A spine-chilling shriek tore the silence to shreds. Sam snapped her MP5 up and wheeled toward the sound.

"What the hell was that?" Janet asked hoarsely.

"We heard that sound shortly before we were attacked," Teal'c replied. He gripped his staff weapon tightly, white knuckles betraying his unease.

"Daemos?"

Sam nodded tightly to Janet's whispered question. "All right, let's get out of here," she said, backing down the narrow path. "Teal'c, take our six." She turned her head to look at the Jaffa.

And saw a shadow drop onto his shoulders.

"TEAL'C!" she yelled, swinging her rifle up. He bellowed—in anger or pain, she couldn't tell—and spun around, desperately trying to dislodge the assailant. Sam cursed; she couldn't get a clear shot at it.

The shadow let out another screech, lifting the hair on Sam's arms. Then everything went to hell.

Another figure, blindingly fast, shot from the trees and tackled Teal'c. He hit the ground and didn't move. The two shadows tumbled away, locked together. Sam tracked them, her finger tightening on the trigger…

Her gun went flying from her grasp a half second before a powerful back-hand knocked her off her feet. Janet cried out in pain somewhere to Sam's left. The forest seemed full of flickering shapes, half-visible in the dying light. Here and there she caught sight of pale skin and hair, black garments, the gleam of eyes and teeth.

She rolled to her knees and yanked her 9mm free. A black-clad figure, face shadowed by a hood, came bounding toward her. She adjusted her aim.

"Put the gun down!" a voice hissed urgently. Before she could react, the pistol was snatched from her hands. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"_You're_ trying to kill _us_!" she snapped.

"We're trying to _save_ you!" The hooded figure suddenly pushed her down and threw himself on top of her. She heard the thud of two bodies meeting, a snarl of pain, and then silence.

The weight on top of her lifted, and she pushed herself up. The flurry of motion had settled to shadows gliding among the trees. Three shadows hovered by Teal'c, who still hadn't moved. Sam turned to her rescuer.

"What the hell is going on?"

A gloved hand reached up and slowly pushed the hood back. All the breath abruptly left Sam's lungs. Pale blue eyes stared at her, caught somewhere between concern and amusement.

"Hi, Sam," he said.

"Daniel," she gasped. "Where have you been?"

*****

Daniel wasn't sure whether to laugh or throw his arms around Sam in a tight embrace. He felt suddenly ridiculous and shy, but the shock on her face reminded him he had been gone for almost a week.

"I've been around," he said, waving a hand vaguely. "Did you miss me?"

"Miss you?" Sam echoed in disbelief. Then she shoved him with all her strength. "_Miss you_? We've been tearing the forest apart, risking God-knows-what in the off chance that you might still be alive. You arrogant _bastard_! While I've been in hell, you've been traipsing around the forest in some damned super-hero outfit. You stupid son of a—"

She abruptly cut herself off and wrapped him in a bone-cracking hug. "I did miss you, Daniel," she said brokenly. Daniel stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that, Sam, but believe me, I thought it was best if I stayed."

"Stayed where?" she asked, stepping back. She eyed the Aelfir balefully. "And with who?"

"They're called the Aelfir. They're enemies of the Daemos."

Dagmar looked up from where she crouched by the fallen Daemos. "Greer, it is dead," she called.

Greer didn't pause from treating the gouges in Teal'c's shoulders. "Very well. Dispose of the body. Taber, Jan, see to our new guests. Reen, cover all traces of blood and destroy the humans' scent. Daniel?"

"Yes?" he waited for his orders.

"Explain what you can."

He turned back to Sam, who watched him with raised eyebrows. "It's a long story," he said weakly.

Her lips thinned and she nodded toward Teal'c. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, fine. The Daemos use a tranquilizer to paralyze their prey. It'll wear off soon."

"Prey?" Sam repeated. Daniel rubbed his hands together, wondering where to start. She hadn't had the advantage he had: to live with the Aelfir for the past six days.

"Yes, well. The Daemos hunt humans to feed on their blood. Vampires, essentially. The Aelfir try to protect humans whenever they can. When we were attacked, I was taken by a Daemos named Shale, and Greer rescued me." He stopped abruptly and stared at Janet. "Where's Jack?"

Sam's expression hardened. "Earth. He was nearly killed in that attack."

Daniel felt the blood drain from his face. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked, properly subdued.

"Eventually. You were saying?"

"Oh, right. Um…so the Aelfir decided to shelter me in their Community, but they couldn't spare the time and manpower to escort me out of the woods. And honestly, their culture is fascinating. Anyway—"

"They couldn't spare the time and manpower, yet you're going out with them?" Sam pointed out harshly.

Daniel shook his head, becoming impatient when she didn't immediately seize the significance of it all. "We only have a day until the Blood Moon, Sam. If we don't start now, we'll never succeed."

She gave him a look of such confusion and resentment that he gave up. "Look, just come back to the Community with us and I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Start at the beginning," Sam ordered, slinging her MP5 over her shoulder. "With this Daemos creature." She pushed past him and strode to where Dagmar was preparing the body for burial.

Daniel intercepted her quickly. "No, bad idea, Sam. It's not pretty."

She attempted to brush by him, but he grabbed her arms. "I've seen worse, Daniel," she growled.

He stared back at her intensely. "Not like this. Just hear me out, okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Five days earlier…_

Stone and wood houses were built between and even around huge, ancient trees. Daniel craned his neck to find the canopy, a good two hundred feet overhead.

"We are in the deepest part of the forest," Greer said. "This is the center of the Community, and the safest part of the forest."

"Safe," Daniel echoed, not completely believing her. She shrugged.

"As safe as one can be here."

Krayn emerged from one of the buildings and strode toward them. Yet again, Daniel was reminded of a wild animal, dangerous and yet strangely restrained. "Welcome to our home, Daniel," she said with a close-lipped smile. "Here you may rest without fear of the Daemos."

One by one, more Aelfir slipped into view, all dressed in dark garments, their silver hair loose around their shoulders. They filled the trees with their quiet murmurs, staring at him with inscrutable, black eyes.

A young Aelfir, about waist high, trotted over to Greer, who swung her up onto her hip. "My sister, Chaba," Greer introduced briefly. The child studied Daniel shyly, moistening her lips with a small tongue. "Come, there are others who would meet you."

The other Aelfir kept their distance, but Daniel felt their scrutiny as if they pressed in around him. He probably would have been more comfortable if they had.

Six adults, ranging in age from about Greer's to older than Krayn, stepped forward, never taking their eyes from Daniel. One, a female with a jagged scar running behind her ear and down her neck, bowed slightly.

"You must forgive us. It has been a long time since we have welcomed a human into the Community. Many of the young have never seen one."

"Uh…no, it's all right," Daniel said. He suddenly wished for his uniform back rather than standing there in their clothing. "Hi. My name is Daniel Jackson."

"I am Yani," the scarred female replied. She turned her head to introduce the male next to her, and Daniel saw she had a tattoo to match Greer. In fact, now that he noticed, they all had the same tattoo. "This is Alioth, Lanu, Markab, Senta, and Birn."

"They, like Greer, are pack leaders among us," Krayn said. "We will go inside, now."

Greer set Chaba down and led the way into the largest building. Like the cave, it was carpeted with cured animal hides. Oil-burning lamps hung from the ceiling, and leather cushions served for chairs.

"Krayn tells us you came from a different world, Daniel Jackson," Birn, the oldest male, said. "One we have never heard of before."

"Ah, yes. It's called Earth. It's very far away."

"Why did you come here?" Yani asked, propping her chin on her hand. The others sat with deceptive carelessness. There was a taut energy about them that could only be felt, not seen.

"We're explorers, and we seek allies against the Goa'uld." He glanced quickly around the circle. "Have you heard of them before? Parasites who live inside humans and pretend to be gods?"

Krayn growled deep in her throat. Daniel jumped slightly; it was not a sound he had ever heard a human make. "Many, many generations ago the gods came to Icen. Then, and only then, have the Aelfir and Daemos joined forces to fight a single enemy." Her eyes went unfocused. "That was a hunt such as Icen has never seen."

"The gods—Goa'uld—are still out there," Daniel said earnestly. "Thousands of worlds are enslaved, and hundreds of others have been destroyed."

"You seek to fight them?" Markab said disbelievingly. Greer laughed quietly, a sound very similar to a leopard purring.

"You underestimate humans, Markab. Never have we seen such determination or courage but in these creatures, weak and fragile though they are."

An instinctive protest rose to Daniel's lips, but his words were doomed to remain unspoken.

A scream, like a hunting cougar, came from outside, lifting the fine hairs at the back of Daniel's neck. Before he could ask what the hell was going on, all eight of the Aelfir bolted from the room.

Daniel scrambled out behind them, pausing uncertainly in the doorway. An Aelfir, dark red blood streaking his silver hair, knelt in the center of the settlement, a limp body in his arms. Daniel crept forward, fascinated, as the Aelfir hurried to their aide.

"There were too many," the male gasped. "They took her down before we could react."

The two newcomers were hidden in a knot of Aelfir, and Daniel hung back, feeling out-of-place. After a long time, Greer emerged and strode over to Daniel, blood coating her hands.

"Dagmar is injured beyond our healer's abilities," she said wearily.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said softly. Greer's delicate brows drew together, and she hesitated.

"There is one thing that can save her," she said carefully. She gave Daniel a look, half hopeful and half afraid. "Only you can help."

"What is it?" Daniel asked, mystified.

She looked down, faint color creeping into her cheeks. "Your blood."

"What?" Daniel repeated, staring at her. Greer lifted her eyes to meet his again.

"Your blood can heal her wounds instantly."

He blinked at her. Never before had the fact that he stood on an alien planet among an alien culture been driven home so hard. "How much do you need?"

"Not much," Greer said, hope winning over the fear. "A small bowl."

"Do it," he said.

Water was brought, and Greer meticulously washed her hands. Then the bowl was placed under Daniel's bared forearm. "I will pierce your skin with these," Greer told him, flexing her claws. "An analgesic and tranquilizer are administered through our claws, and it will minimize your discomfort."

"I'm ready."

She was quick and efficient, and Daniel barely felt a thing. As the blood trickled from the wound into the bowl, Greer's nostrils flared, and a barely perceptible tremor started in her hands.

Once the bowl was half-full, another Aelfir bandaged Daniel's arm and Greer carried the basin to where Dagmar was being treated.

"You have saved the life of my sister," the Aelfir tending Daniel said. "I will not forget this."

"Ah, you're welcome. My name is Daniel."

"I am Reen," he replied. And then, disconcertingly, he licked a stray smear of blood from his fingers. "You will always be welcome in my pack, Daniel." He walked toward where Dagmar was being carried into one of the homes. Greer re-joined Daniel.

"If the others doubted you, they do not any longer," she told him. "You are being hailed as a hero."

"How did my blood help Dagmar?" Daniel asked. A hollow feeling in his stomach told him that he already knew. Greer didn't meet his gaze, confirming his suspicions.

"She drank it, didn't she?" Daniel demanded. "You're not that different from the Daemos, are you?"

She looked up then, her eyes burning with passion. "No! We swore long ago never to harm a human. We ceased to be Daemos generations ago, at the very dawning of our time."

Daniel shook his head. He understood, of course. It was the same difference between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have hated me."

"No," he said gently. "I would not have hated you until you gave me a reason to."

Her expression softened. "Do you hate me now for lying to you?"

"No. I can't hate you because I know why you did it. I want to help you if I can. And if you'll let me."

Greer reached up and ran a fingertip gently down his cheek. "You are the bravest human I have ever met, Daniel. It would be an honor to be called your friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Janet stripped the bloody gloves and changed them quickly as she exited the small building. Daniel and Sam jumped to their feet.

"How is he?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Fine," Janet said shortly. "Sit down. You're next."

Daniel tried to back away. "I'm fine, Janet. Really, I am."

"You admitted you were kidnapped and dragged through the forest, Daniel," Janet said in a hard voice. "Sit down." The examination was quick and perfunctory, and Janet declared him fit.

"I told you I was fine," Daniel said, lacing his leather shirt back up. "Listen, you need to talk to Krayn and the pack leaders. We need to coordinate our efforts with them if we're going to prevent the Great Hunt. I've been thinking—"

"Daniel!" Sam cut him off. "We need to report in to Stargate Command to tell them you're alive."

"Oh." He had the decency to look sheepish. "Right."

"We can leave as soon as Teal'c wakes up," Janet said, packing up her medical gear.

"You intend to go home?"

Janet and Sam spun around sharply. Daniel, more used to the Aelfir, shrugged. "Not yet, Greer. We have to contact our leaders get them up to speed on what's going on here. We'll ask them for permission to help you." He looked at Sam. "Won't we?"

Sam rolled her eyes heavenward, then nodded. Greer bowed deeply. "We are most grateful for your help. With your aide, we should be able to save many more lives than we could alone."

Daniel saw Sam's expression soften. She had been under a lot of stress over the past week. He shouldn't have promised anything without asking her first.

"It's our pleasure, Greer," Sam replied. Greer smiled, the close-lipped smile Daniel now knew was to hide their sharp fangs. An Aelfir slipped up beside Greer.

"The Jaffa is awake," he murmured and disappeared again. There was a brief scuffle as Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet all hurried to the building. Teal'c stood in the middle of the room, the white bandages stark against his dark skin. An Aelfir woman stood against the wall. Teal'c turned from staring at the Aelfir.

"What has transpired during my unconsciousness?" he asked gravely. His eyes suddenly found Daniel. "Daniel Jackson. You are well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Teal'c," Daniel said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"My condition is already improving, thanks to my symbiote."

The female Aelfir's eyes narrowed and her lip curled, revealing a long, curved fang. Instantly her expression smoothed. She inclined her head towards them and slipped out past Sam.

Sam frowned at the woman's odd behavior, but she turned to Teal'c and launched into an explanation. "While we've been looking for him, Daniel's been making friends and apparently we're supposed to help the Aelfir—that's these guys here—keep the Daemos from slaughtering the Icenii."

Teal'c looked around for his staff weapon and stooped to pick it up. "What do you need me to do, Daniel Jackson?" he asked. For a second, Daniel looked lost. Then his expression cleared.

"We need to contact the SGC and get reinforcements sent as soon as we can."

"SG 7 through 9 are back at the Icenii village," Janet replied. "That should be enough, right?"

"Maybe," Daniel said thoughtfully. "We'll need to get to the village to coordinate with them. Uh…Greer, when are we heading in that direction?"

"Tonight," the Aelfir woman replied. Outside, there was a slight commotion and raised voices. Greer vanished like a wisp of smoke, and the SG personnel went to the doorway to look out.

Two Aelfir held a third in between them, keeping a close grip on her arms. The others gave the three a wide berth, staring suspiciously at the prisoner and hissing threateningly. Daniel noticed almost immediately that there was something wrong about the captive Aelfir.

For one, she didn't have the strange tattoo on the side of her neck. Instead, tribal patterns covered her face, neck, and the backs of her hands. Her black clothing was decorated with strips of bone. Her hair was matted and twisted into dreadlocks threaded with stone beads and strips of colored cloth.

"A messenger from Shale!" announced one of the Aelfir holding the woman's arms. Daniel felt his arms go wide. So this was the difference between an Aelfir and a Daemos. Krayn pushed through the crowd to stand in front of the Daemos.

"Speak your piece and be gone," the Aelfir leader growled.

"My message is for the one who stole the Strigoi's prey!" the Daemos called loudly, her face twisted into a sneer. Reen and Dagmar, seeing the humans, edged in front of them, probably to mask their scent, Daniel guessed.

For a moment, the crowd of Aelfir murmured back and forth until finally Greer stepped forward. "I stole Shale's prey," she said. "What does the Strigoi want?"

The messenger drew herself up proudly despite the Aelfir holding her back. "Shale demands lo'mar in payment for your interference."

That sent ripples of outrage through the Aelfir. Lion-like snarls and loud cries filled the air until Krayn lifted a hand. Instant silence fell. "Lo'mar? Now?" Krayn repeated. "Is her insolence so great?"

"Shale will agree to hold off the Hunt until the lo'mar is complete," the messenger continued. "That one will come with her witnesses to the Morrigane tomorrow at first sunset."

Krayn and Greer exchanged quick looks. "What is lo'mar?" Daniel whispered to Reen, but he only shook his head at him. Daniel got a sinking feeling that lo'mar was something bad.

"You know what will happen if Shale looses," Greer said in a low voice. The messenger sneered.

"Shale has no intention of loosing. But lo'mar is your only hope of stopping the Hunt without bloodshed. What is your answer?"

Greer and Krayn put their heads together and whispered furiously for several seconds. Krayn seemed angry and upset, but Greer's expression was adamant. At length, Krayn made a gesture of defeat and Greer turned to the messenger. "Tell Shale that Greer Yanisdoter will meet her in lo'mar." She then turned on her heel and marched back into the Community. Daniel exchanged a look with Sam and hurried after his friend.

"Greer!" he called, jogging to catch up with her long strides. "Greer, wait!"

She stopped and turned to look at him, her expression unreadable. "Yes?" she asked, one silver eyebrow arched.

"What is lo'mar?" Daniel asked.

Greer turned her face away, letting her hair swing down like a curtain separating them. "It is a...ceremony. A trial, of sorts. To determine between two parties who is right and who is wrong."

"A trial?" Daniel repeated. "You know Shale isn't going to play by the rules."

"No, probably not," Greer agreed, still not looking at him. "But it will buy us time and that is what we need right now." She hesitated for a moment, and then said, "I would like you to be at the lo'mar, as one of my witnesses. Major Carter and Teal'c can go with the others to prepare for the defense of the Icenii."

Daniel opened and closed his mouth silently for a few seconds. "I would be honored to be a witness," he said. "What...what exactly does the witness do?"

"Observe the lo'mar and make sure the rules are followed." She hesitated again. "And if one of the parties should break the rules, to help in the fight that inevitably ensues."

He blinked twice. "Oh. Well, I hope it won't come to that."

Greer hissed between her teeth, revealing her long, curved fangs. "So do I."

Sam did not like the new plan. "I am _not_ letting you go off God-knows-where without someone to watch your back," she said bluntly.

"Sam, the Aelfir won't hurt me. Reen and Dagmar have both sworn to protect me with their lives!" Daniel protested. Sam gave him a funny look.

"How'd you manage that?" she demanded.

"Uh...I, um, I kind of saved Dagmar's life..." Daniel mumbled. "The point is, I'll be fine. Besides, you're needed with the Icenii. You have to get them ready for the Blood Moon."

"I can go with Daniel," Janet offered.

"No," Daniel said swiftly. "You'll be needed at the village in case anything goes wrong. Not that anything will," he added quickly at Sam's gathering scowl. "Trust me on this, Sam. I can take care of myself."

Sam frowned, rubbed her forehead, and crossed her arms. She uncrossed her arms and paced several feet forward. She executed a perfect about-face and paced back. Then she stared broodingly at Daniel for several long moments. "Fine," she said at length. "But take this. You'll need it." She unbuckled her M9 and handed it, holster and all, to Daniel. "The radios don't work, or else I'd give you one." Daniel nodded and took the sidearm from her. "Just please be careful," she begged.

"I will," Daniel promised.

At that moment, Lanu jogged towards them. "Major Carter, you and your companions are to come with my pack to the Icenii," she said. "We are ready to leave, now."


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Jack reached the stairs to the control room, he was sweaty and trembling. He leaned against the wall, hoping no one would notice his weak state.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

So much for that hope. He turned around slowly to see Miranda standing a few paces away, several files tucked under her arm. "I'm going to see the General," Jack said evenly.

Miranda shook her head. "You should still be in the infirmary," she said wearily. She grabbed a passing airman and handed him the files. "Get these up to the briefing room, please." After the airman nodded and walked off, she slipped her arm under Jack's shoulders. "Let me help you."

"Thanks," he said gratefully, leaning on her. Together they made it up the stairs and into the control room, just as the lights overhead started to flash.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Sergeant Harriman announced, his voice as emotionless as his expression. He had done this countless times before. Jack and Miranda moved out of the way but didn't leave. They wanted to see what was going to happen next.

The iris closed over the wormhole with a screech of metal on metal. General Hammond clattered down the stairs from his office and crossed over to Walter's station. "What is it, Sergeant?" he demanded.

"We're receiving a video link, sir," Walter replied.

"Patch it through."

Major Carter's face appeared on the screens, Teal'c visible in the background. "Stargate Command, do you read me?" she asked, peering into the camera.

"Loud and clear, Major," Hammond replied.

"Sir," Carter greeted with a nod. "We've had a change in situation and are reporting in."

"Go on."

"Well, the good news first. We found Daniel."

There was tangible relief from everyone in the control room. Jack squeezed Miranda's shoulder and whispered, "Yes," nodding gratefully even though his teammate couldn't see him.

"Well done, Major. What else?" Hammond asked.

Carter grimaced, took a deep breath, and launched into her report. "Sir, apparently tonight is the start of a phenomenon known locally as the Blood Moon, during which the Daemos will launch a full-scale attack against the Icenii. We found Daniel in the company of a group of aliens who call themselves the Aelfir. Apparently they are a divergent species of the Daemos. They feed on animals instead of humans are attempting to prevent the Daemos from killing the Icenii. We've formed a tentative alliance and have agreed to help them protect the Icenii."

She frowned, brushed her blonde hair out of her blue eyes, and continued. "From what Daniel told me, an Aelfir named Greer took him from the Daemos that captured him during the attack. The leader of the Daemos—they call her the Strigoi and her name is Shale—challenged Greer to something called lo'mar to settle the disagreement. Greer says it's some sort of trial and she asked Daniel to go as a witness. Anyway, the Daemos have agreed to hold off their attack until after the lo'mar."

There was silence in the control room for a long moment. Jack groaned faintly and rubbed his face. Miranda chewed on her lower lip. Daniel was a close friend of hers; had been ever since he had brought her to the SGC, wounded and unconscious after escaping the experimental laboratory that had tortured her for three years.

"That's quite a report, Major," Hammond said dryly. He frowned and clasped his hands behind his back. "Do you have enough resources to prevent the Daemos attack?"

"Three teams plus the Aelfir forces should be enough," Carter replied. "We've proposed evacuation, but the Icenii refuse to leave. I'm getting the feeling they don't do much gate travel."

Jack couldn't contain himself any longer. He walked slowly to Hammond's side and leaned over the camera. "Carter. You let Daniel go to this limbo thing alone?"

Carter looked startled. "Sir, it's good to see you up."

"Answer the question, Carter."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Daniel's earned the trust of the Aelfir. He even saved one of their lives and she and her brother have sworn to protect Daniel at all costs. Greer and the Aelfir leader seem fond of him, too. Sir, Daniel can take care of himself for the most part. He'll be fine."

Jack snorted and stood up. "Famous last words, Major."

Hammond shot Jack a glare. "Good work Major. Report back if anything changes. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir," Carter said, and reached toward the camera. It blacked out, and a moment later the gate disengaged.

"Yup," Jack muttered. "This is going to go swell."

*****

When the edifice came into sight the next night, Daniel near about had a heart attack. Up to this point, all indications had pointed to a Celtic or Germanic origin for the Icenii and the Aelfir. He was , however, staring at a magnificent and very un-Celtic temple that rose high above the treetops.

"What...what is that?" he asked breathlessly. He itched to get a closer look and cursed fate that had lost his camera.

"That is the Morrigane," Reen told him. "The most sacred place on Icen. It is the only place a Daemos may meet an Aelfir and not die."

"Except in lo'mar," Dagmar muttered. She caught the horrified expression Daniel turned to her and explained, "The defeated must die. It is required by custom."

Daniel swallowed and looked to the head of the pack where Greer walked with Yani and Krayn. The Aelfir conversed with the older women in low tones but showed no sign of nervousness.

"Do you think Greer will win?" Daniel asked softly.

"Yes," Dagmar said stubbornly. Reen said nothing, earning a glare from his sister.

As they approached the Morrigane, Daniel picked out some very Ancient-looking architecture in the building, which wasn't really all that surprising. He wondered if The Ancients had known about the Daemos when they put the Stargate on this planet, or if the Daemos had come later.

Unfortunately, Dagmar and Reen didn't let Daniel get a closer look at the temple as they made their way through the carved stone archways. The entire place seemed to be made of tiered towers and open passages. They finally passed into an amphitheater of sorts, with stone shelves serving as seats rising from an oblong arena.

On the other side of the sandy floor, a group of Daemos waited. Like the messenger, they were a feral-looking bunch, heavily tattooed and dreadlocked. One, a female, stood in front of the pack. Her clothing was unadorned by bone and colored cloth. Instead, she wore simple black garments similar to the Aelfir. Her facial markings suggested feathers, sweeping back from the bridge of her nose. Her hair, whether by nature or artificial means, was brilliant crimson, pouring down her back like a river of blood.

"Shale," Reen hissed.

Daniel instinctively edged away from the strigoi. If Greer hadn't come along, that creature would have been his murderer. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea, after all. Dagmar took Daniel's arm and lead him into the seats, though no one sat down. The Daemos did the same until only Shale and Greer remained in the arena.

"Now what happens?" Daniel whispered to Dagmar.

"Lo'mar," she whispered.

Shale hissed suddenly and crouched. Even at this distance, Daniel could see her long claws slide from her fingertips. "You took what was rightfully mine, you whore-bred misbirth," she hissed. "Now I'll taste your blood instead."

Greer snarled back, revealing her fangs. "Try and take it."

The Daemos shrieked, making the hairs stand up on the back of Daniel's neck, and lunged across the arena, sand flying up from her feet. Daniel clenched his teeth, his stomach turning inside out. Why hadn't he guessed this was going to be a fight to the death?


	10. Chapter 10

The two females crashed together with enough force to knock them to the ground. They tumbled over a few times and leaped apart. Miraculously, neither appeared to be injured as they began to circle around each other.

"How good of a warrior is Greer?" Daniel asked Dagmar.

She glanced quickly at him, her eyes as unreadable as any Aelfir's. "She is the best pack leader among our Community. A pack leader from the southern coast Community defeated her once during Renewal, but that's all."

Shale attacked again, but this time Greer slipped aside, dancing out of the reach of Shale's claws. The Daemos hissed angrily and whirled to face the younger Aelfir. After another minute of sizing each other up, Shale moved into a blinding series of blows, which Greer parried easily, taking care to avoid Shale's claws. Except for the last one, which left three lines of blood against Greer's milk-white cheek.

Daniel swallowed painfully. "Uh, how good a warrior is Shale?" he asked quietly.

"The best among the Daemos, or she would not be strigoi," Reen said grimly, never taking his eyes from the conflict.

Daniel sighed faintly and his shoulders slumped. "That's what I was afraid of."

*****

Sam jumped agilely up onto the low dirt wall that surrounded the Icenii village to get a better look at the perimeter. Krayn had said they would have at least until sunrise before the first attack. The full moon, large and unnaturally red, seemed stuck at its zenith. It wouldn't set for another three days. She looked down from the moon and surveyed their work. The defenses were crude at best, but with the advantage of firepower, Sam was confident they would be able to protect the village. She had considered asking for a .50 cal machine gun, but Teal'c pointed out that the Aelfir will be fighting the Daemos hand-to-hand. It would be hard to distinguish ally from enemy with a machine gun.

She nodded with satisfaction and jumped down. They were as ready as they'd ever be. She walked toward the center of the village. Janet fell in step beside her. "Are you worried about Daniel?" the doctor asked.

"A little," Sam admitted. "But Daniel's received training. He can take care of himself. Besides, it's not like he's by himself."

"Do you trust the Aelfir?" Janet asked softly.

Sam sighed faintly. "Daniel does. That's enough for me."

*****

Shale fumbled slightly as Greer slipped out of her grasp—again. "Stop this coward's play and fight!" the Daemos shrieked at her opponent. Greer only snarled in reply.

"What is she doing?" Daniel asked Reen.

"Buying time," he replied. "The longer the lo'mar takes, the more time the others have to prepare for the Hunt."

Daniel chewed on his lower lip and wished he was anywhere but here. Shale was tiring of Greer's dance and was growing increasingly agitated. She feinted to the left and went right, landing a bruising punch in Greer's midsection. Greer stumbled backwards, the breath knocked out of her. Shale leaped at her, pummeling and slashing with all her strength.

The Aelfir tensed while the Daemos cheered. Or at least Daniel assumed the undulating cries were cheers. Daniel bit down on his lip until he tasted blood. He really, really didn't want to stand here and watch his new friend die.

Greer suddenly lashed out, raking Shale across the chest. The Aelfir and Daemos seemed to be immune from their paralytic venom because it didn't slow either of them down at all.

The combatants retreated to opposite sides of the arena to nurse their wounds and glare at each other. Daniel couldn't take his eyes off of Greer. Through the rends in her leather clothing, he could see blood smeared over pale skin. Beside him, Dagmar glanced at the sky. The second sun balanced on the horizon, and the stars were beginning to appear. The Blood Moon hung swollen and heavy in the sky like a huge eye watching the lo'mar. Daniel shivered. Right now, he had to agree with Jack; this place was creepy.

This time, Greer made the first move. She bounded across the arena, leaped into the air, aiming an impressive spinning kick to Shale's head. Shale arched her back to allow Greer to pass harmlessly by, but the Aelfir had planned on that. She twisted impossibly in midair, changing her trajectory and falling squarely on Shale's shoulders. They tumbled again to the ground, rolling over and over. Greer finally ended up on top and she pinned Shale's arms down. Then she bared her fangs and lunged for Shale's throat.

Shale writhed out of the way just in time, and Greer buried her teeth in the Daemos' shoulder. What followed next happened to fast for Daniel to see. The next instant, Greer was on on her back, Shale kneeling on her chest, claw tips at the Aelfir's throat.

Dagmar made a sound like a strangled sob and turned her face away. Reen watched stonily, his jaw clenched. Daniel couldn't tear his eyes from the scene, expecting any second to see Shale rip Greer's throat out.

The combatants seemed frozen in time, staring at each other with identical, black eyes. Then Shale leaned down to whisper something in Greer's ear. Daniel saw Greer's expression change to one of horror and fury, and with a shriek of rage, she launched herself from the sand towards Shale.

The Daemos slapped Greer full across the face, leaving deep gouges across her cheeks. Greer stumbled backwards, reaching up to feel the wounds. Shale turned and sprinted away from Greer as the waiting Daemos bounded down from the bleachers towards the lone Aelfir.

For a moment the Aelfir seemed immobile with shock at the Daemos' betrayal. Then Greer spun around and ran towards her people waiting on the other side of the amphitheater. The Aelfir ran to meet her, but the Daemos were too close. Even as Krayn's boots hit the sand, the forefront Daemos reached out to throw Greer down.

A sharp report cracked through the snarls and cries and the first Daemos was flung to the ground, writhing in pain and clutching the bleeding hole in his stomach. All eyes were instantly fixed on Daniel, who stood on the lowest bleacher, his M9 in one hand. He calmly switched his aim to the next Daemos.

"Back off," he ordered, his voice as calm as his expression.

The Daemos snarled and hissed at him, but they did as he ordered, leaving their wounded behind. As soon as the Daemos had retreated out of the arena, Yani rushed to Greer's side.

"You're bleeding," the older Aelfir said, taking Greer's head in both hands. She proceeded to lick the scratches across Greer's face, lapping up the blood and closing the wounds.

Reen stomped past the others toward the Daemos mewling on the sand. For a moment he stood staring down at his enemy, and then he stooped and slashed his claws across the creature's throat. Daniel looked away, sick to his stomach.

"There's no time," Greer panted, pushing Yani away. "It was a trap. Shale has already mobilized the Daemos. The hunt has begun."


End file.
